


Comparaciones

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, F/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si seguía comparándose, no sabía cómo lo lograría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparaciones

No necesitaba que se lo recordaran, porque ya lo sabía. No sólo se diferenciaban en el físico: Viktor Krum seguramente abriría la puerta, la llevaría del brazo y correría la silla para que se sentase.

Ron miró su reflejo e intentó correr una silla imaginaria, pero se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento, sintiéndose ridículo, pero luego de confirmar que la puerta estaba cerrada lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con una silla verdadera, pero ni siquiera pudo impedir que el rubor colorease sus mejillas en el proceso.

A ese paso, no tenía idea cómo sobreviviría su cita con Hermione.


End file.
